This invention relates to a device utilized for locking a bicycle or a yard appliance and the like when kept in a residential garage or other storage structure.
Bicycles and yard appliances such as snow throwers, garden tillers, lawn mowers, etc. are relatively expensive and customarily kept in residential garages or other storage structures. Generally these items are stored in an unlocked condition. As stored, these items are therefore, not only attractive targets, but also relatively easy marks for thieves. It is generally an object of this invention to provide a form of securement means for bicycles, yard appliances and the like that will make it substantially more difficult for thieves to steal such items from garages or other storage structures.